Our Little Secret
by EmeraldFlames96
Summary: Draco and Dorian Malfoy are siblings with a close but complex relationship. As a young child Dorian fell ill and required a heart transplant but her body rejects the new heart unless she takes her medication. As Draco watched her struggle for life or death he realises how important she is to him and vows to protect her from harm, becoming possessive of her... INCEST THEMES
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: This fanfiction deals with INCEST, hence the M rating. The reason I've decided put an oc in this situation is because I feel that the Malfoys seem like a very close knit family and if something like this happended I don't think they would be completely against it. I also thought that it would be a very interesting topic to explore as not many people have dared to venture it. I have read other fanfictions with a similar plot but there were very few, and have not been updated for a very long time and I suspect have been abandoned. Thus I decided to write my own. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I had typed it up. And yes, the twins will eventually have a sexual relationship but that won't happen until very late into the story, when they're actually at a legal age. So if this type of relationship disgusts you leave this window now and please don't leave flames about how immoral I am. I KNOW. This is where you UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION. So please keep any negative comments to yourself.**

_**Updates will be irregular as I also have college to think about so don't expect weekly updates.**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, only my OC Dorian Malfoy.**

Chapter 1- My lips are sealed

"...seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come!". The young Draco ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the stairs as his sister counted, his hair whipping his face at the speed he ran. By the time she had finished counting he had reached the end of the left wing of the first floor of the manor.

Draco stopped in front of a set of large double doors as tried to catch his breath when he heard voices coming from inside the room, with closer inspection he noticed that one of doors was slightly ajar.

"Come now Narcissa, they're almost eight! It's about time they got separate rooms", he heard a voice which he identified as his father exclaim.

"But Lucius...", he heard his mother argue back.

"No Narcissa, they've got to used to not sharing everything with each other. Especially Draco, he's the future head of the Malfoy family, he must learn to be independent. "

"I know you're right but our little dragon is still so young. I worry for him". Narcissa let out a long sigh. "And Dorian. Our poor little girl."

"She's going to be alright darling, she's a strong girl", Lucius said soothingly to her, "she has the blood of the Malfoys and Blacks! That and she has Bellatrix as her auntie...", Lucius muttered the last sentence.

Narcissa let out a quiet chuckle.

"Oh really, Lucius! Talking about my sister like that" she said playfully.

Lucius laughed along with her.

Feeling brave Draco moved closer to the small gap the open door, when a small pair of hands gently closed over his eyes, startling him. He almost cried out in surprise when one of the hands closed over his mouth, muffling the sound.

"Sshh...I found you". His sister whispered in his ear, their breath tickling it as he began to scowl.

"How did you find me so fast? I was sure I was going to win this time" he asked as she released her hold on him.

"We're twins" she replied as if it explained everything as Draco rolled his eyes. "It didn't even take me a minute to find you" she giggled.

Draco pouted.

"Hmph. Go ahead, gloat while you can. But I tell you now one of this days I'll be the one laughing"

Dorian smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You're just a sore loser Drake. Admit it". Draco crossed his arms and tried to think of a witty come back when she climbed over him to look through the gap of the door. "What were you looking at?"

"Its mother and father. They were talking about us getting our own rooms." Draco replied sulking. He shifted closer to Dorian so he could also see inside the room.

"What? But I like our current room. Why would they-", Dorian began to complain when she let a barely suppressed gasp at something she saw.

"What is it? Move over a bit so I can see too" Draco whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Lucius, stop that! What if the children come?" Narcissa said in tone that suggested she didn't want Lucius to stop.

"They're playing outside. We should be alone for a couple of hours at least, you know what they're like".

"But-"

"What we're doing shouldn't take more than an hour"

"Oh? Are you sure you're not over estimating your stamina Lucius?".

Draco looked inside the room to find his mother sprawled across a sofa, his father laying on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck with one hand playing with her hair. His jaw dropped open in shock and he looked at his sister from a corner of his eye to see her reaction. Dorian looked on in fascination, one hand touching the crook of her neck and another her lips. She didn't notice Draco observing her. He looked back into the room only this time to find his mother had her hands tangled in his fathers long hair, pulling his face close to hers as they kissed.

"They're kissing?" Draco said out loud.

"No they're not. Not...normal kissing." Dorian replied.

"Then what-" Draco stopped in shock. "Did he just put his tongue in her mouth? They look like they're eating each other!" He managed to choke out.

"They're not eating each other. It's called french kissing!" Dorian argued.

"_French _kissing? Putting your tongue in another persons mouth is called french kissing?"

"Of course, didn't you know Drake?" She said matter of factly.

"How do _you _know?"

"I heard the older girls talking about it at a dinner party"

Draco stared at her.

"You were eavesdropping"

"I didn't mean to..."

"I didn't say it's a bad thing"

Dorian stared back at her brother.

"You're not going to tell me off?"

"You were gathering information. It's a trait of a good slytherin"

She beamed at the compliment, then flushed in embarrassment.

"It was actually an accident. I was hiding under the table from Theo..."

"Of course you were" Draco said in a teasing tone.

"Its true" Dorian said indignantly. "He was chasing me!"

"Theo was chasing you? Dare I ask why?"

"...I ate his cake" she muttered not looking at Draco, who she was sure was smirking at her.

"How juvenile"

She ignored him in favour of looking into the room again.

"I think we should go" Dorian hear Draco say but ignored him. "Before we get caught!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." The twins scrambled quickly from the door and stood upright, smoothing out their clothes when Dorian stumbled into a table, causing the vase on top to wobble. The twins held their breaths, their faces both a picture of horror, when finally the vase settled back into its original position. They let out breath they didn't realise they were holding and gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"That was close" they said at the same time.

"Who's there?" Narcissa called.

The twins panicked and froze. They heard footsteps coming closer towards them. Draco was the first to recover and hastily grabbed Dorian's hand and dragged her away from the room as fast as he dared without looking back. He didn't let go until they had gone down all the stairs, bursting through the doors of the manor and outside. The last thing they heard was Lucius's voice, "Stupid house elves..."

"Draco, your hurting me!" Dorian yelled, clawing at the hand that was tightly gripped her and glared at him.

Draco looked down to to their joined hands to find that his knuckles had turn white, covered in faint red scratches. He hastily loosened his grip on her as he realised how rough he had been. He looked ashamed. Hesitantly, he gently took her hand and held the it between his like he seen his father do to his mother, running his thumbs softly over the skin that had turned red from the force of the grip. Dorian watched him quietly from under her eyelashes.

"I-I'm so sorry Dorian. I-I didn't mean to- I would never, ever hurt you on purpose. Never. You-you're too important to me. You know that right?" Draco said desperately. He brought her hand up to his lips grazing his lips across her knuckles before finally placing a kiss onto them, just like he saw his father do.

Dorian's features softened and she smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I know Drake. I know" she whispered and brought the hand covered with the claw marks she had made to her face. "I'm sorry too. For hurting you hand."

"I probably deserved it though"

"No. No you don't. You were only trying to protect me, like you always do." Dorian kissed each of the scratches she made, not missing a single one. "There. I kissed it better" she smiled and let go of his hand.

"Thanks. Even though you're the younger twin." Draco added cheekily.

"Only by a minute! The cheek..."

Draco laughed.

"You love me really" he said with an innocent expression.

"Yes, yes, of course." She said between laughing before her expression became somber. " I really do you know. I love you."

Draco smiled back.

"I love you more"

"I love you most". She shot back with smirk.

Draco's jaw fell open for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"How do you that? I really need to think of counter reply to that..."

Dorian ruffled his hair.

"Don't think too much over it Drakey"

"Hey!" He shouted, "I take offence to that"

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry big brother" Dorian managed to get out between laughing whilst Draco glared at her half heartedly.

A few seconds passed before Dorian stopped laughing, though her eyes still twinkled with amusement.

"About what we saw with mother and father...let's never mention that again" Draco said, his cheeks tinged bright pink.

"My lips are sealed." Draco sagged in relief. "On one condition". He groaned, knowing that if his sister had agreed so quickly their had to be a catch.

"Well, what is it?" He muttered, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you!"

He looked at her suspiciously, seeing mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Why? Are you going to do something hideous to my face?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just do it! Don't you trust your sister?" Dorian had a perfectly innocent expression plastered on her face while Draco made no move to do as he was told. Dorian sighed. "I promise I won't do anything unpleasant to you. Please Draco? It's something I've wanted to try even if it's just once, and you're the only person I would try it with" she pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

The corner of Draco's lip twitched. He raised his arms up in defeat and let out a long suffering sigh.

"Go one then." Dorian clapped in delight. Draco slowly closed his eyes, the last thing he saw were a pair of light grey eyes that were the exactly the same to his own.

Dorian waited and counted to three before she moved closer to her brother, their faces now only millimetres apart. Draco was tempted to open his eyes to see what his sister was up to and was about to when he felt her breath tickling his face, their noses briefly touching each other. _What is she doing?_

Dorian gulped and hesitated. _Go on! You've been waiting for an opportunity like this, don't chicken out now! _

Just as Draco was going to open his eyes and ask her what was taking her so long, he felt something warm press softly on his lips, before firmly covering them fully.

_What is this? _Draco thought, his mind racing. _Wait! Lips! Dorian's lips..._

_They're on mine. Is this what people call kissing?_

Draco started to subconsciously move forward to press his lips harder against Dorian's, but before he could react she had already pulled away.

He opened his eyes and stared at his sister who had an unreadable expression on her face while his face burned.

"Dorian...what was that?" He asked cautiously.

She flashed him a smile, saying nothing.

"A...kiss?" He asked.

She had a thoughtful look on face.

"Yes. A kiss."

Draco's eyes widened.

"My lips are sealed" she said, pretending she sealed her lips and threw away the key. "And so are yours?."

Draco nodded dumbly.

_What am supposed to keep quiet about? What we saw mother and father were doing? _He inwardly shuddered at the image. _Or what we just did?_

He touched his lips, thinking of how his sisters lips had felt like on his; they still tingled and when he licked them he still could taste her. He wanted more. It made him wish they could do it again. And again. And again...

"Draco? Are you coming?" Dorian's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see his sister had a worried expression on her face, though his eyes subconsiously drifted to her lips. The lips which were a perfect copy of his. "Are you ok?"

Draco mentally slapped himself and responded with a smirk.

"Of course. No worries."

Dorian rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, come on then! I'm hungry." She held out her hand, looking expectantly at him. He stared at it for a few moments. She waited. Finally, he accepted the gesture and gave it a small squeeze, the siblings walking together back into the manor.

"My lips are sealed..." Draco muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2- Always

**Hello again! First of all I am so sorry that I took such a long time to update this chapter. I did say it would be irregular but this took a month, and for that I apologise. I have not abandoned this story. **

**The chapters are still going to develop the twins relationship so it will still be a while before they begin Hogwarts, but I will eventually get there! **

**Secondly, I would like to thank:**

**Aleks27 and Cool-Under-Fire for being one of the first people to alert my story and Aleks27 for being the first to favourite. **

**I would also like to thank Abbie Birthday, Micky-Moo, PalceOfDreamsAndNightmares, SoTimeless, Conh3, Apocolips, AstralLaine, CurLy QueEn SwiRl, Paper Grenade, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Turquoise Waffles, hannabananananana and jigokunooujo for the favourites and alerts. I am very grateful that you felt my story was worth it. **

**And lastly, I would like to thank Nix for being the first person to review my story. It made my day. **

**Once again, thank you! And I hope that you all continue to follow my story. x**

**Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, only my oc Dorian Malfoy.**

**Chapter 2- Always**

Two weeks had past since what the twins, or rather Dorian, had dubbed 'the french incident'. They were currently sat in the drawing room waiting for the Greengrass sisters and Crabbe and Goyle to arrive for their 'play date'.

Draco sighed; as much as he enjoyed the company of others and also understood that it was his duty as the Malfoy heir to strengthen bonds between other pureblood families- it was just so _bothersome. _He would've much preferred just being with Dorian, after all, she needed him much more than Crabbe and Goyle did.

He looked over the top of the book he was reading, one that Snape required him and Dorian to read, and stared at his sister. She was reading a book on Mayan runes, from Draco was she was incredibly absorbed in it to the point of reading some passages out loud to herself and frowning every once in a while when she appeared to not understand something, then smiling when she did. After five minutes had passed he turned back to his own book. Then went back to watching Dorian again. _What am I doing? _He asked himself and forced his brain to focus on the contents of the book. What Draco didn't realise was that Dorian was watching him too from the corner of her eye, wondering why he kept looking over at her. She started to get worried. _Does he have something he want to say? _Dorian looked over to him to see he staring intently at the pages of his book, it was short lived as he gave up after five minutes. Draco tried to discreetly gaze in her direction, but as Dorian was also watching him their eyes met each other. Draco froze like a deer catch in headlights. He lifted his book up pretended to read while Dorian tried not to laugh and failed, Draco heard her and his face turned bright red.

Eventually she decided to take pity on him when she saw how embarrassed he was at having been caught staring at her. She was both curious and worried as to why he was watching her in the first place. When she stopped laughing he started to relax. Closing the book she was reading, she stood up from the chair she was sat on, quietly walking to the sofa Draco was sat on and placed herself next to him.

"So", she began, "here we are".

Hearing her voice so close to him Draco almost jumped, then realising what she said he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"_Here we are?" _He repeated. "That has to be the worst conversation starter I've ever heard. Crabbe and Goyle probably could've done better." He began to laugh.

Dorian crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What, and you think _you _could've done better?"

"Yes." He dead panned.

Dorian stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay Dray, seeing as how you're 'oh so great' at conversation, I'll just leave you- alone. With Crabbe and Goyle," she said smirking at him. "I'll be with Daphne and Astoria. They should be here right, about...now."

Draco turned to the fireplace just as the green flames rose, spitting out Crabbe quickly followed by Goyle, both surprisingly managing to stay sturdy.

"Hello Vincent and Gregory!" Dorian chirped, giving them both a wide smile as Draco gawked. "How have you been?"

They both turned to Dorian and gave her small nervous looking smiles.

"Hello Dorian, Draco." They both greeted. Draco still sat on the lounge un moving.

Dorian looked over at him expectantly.

"Come on Draco, don't keep your friends waiting!" She said cheerfully. Shaking his head he put his book to one side and made his way over to them, plastering a smile on his face.

Dorian turned on her heel, white blonde flying into the air and faced the fireplace. Just as she did, green flames rose up revealing Daphne Greengrass who primly stepped out, brushing soot off her dress.

"Hello Dor", she said with a smile as she spotted her friend coming to greet her. "How have you been?"

"Hello Daph," Dorian replied back, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking" she drew her friend into a hug as the flames roared again, Astoria tumbled out almost tripping. Her dress was covered in soot and her hair askewed, seeing her sisters appearance Daphne sighed and attempted to dust her off.

"It'll have to do," said in a defeated voice, "I'm just glad mother isn't here to see the state of you."

"Graceful landing," Draco said as he sneered at Astoria who was blushing.

"Leave her alone Dray," Dorian said disapprovingly and glared at him, "go pick on someone your own size."

"Are you volunteering?" He asked smirking.

"Me? Of course not. That wouldn't be fair to you", she said smirking right back at him, "after all, I am taller."

Draco glared.

"Only by a few centimetres!" He said indignantly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Dray", Dorian said waving him off. Turning to Daphne she looped her arm through hers and turned their backs on her brother who was fuming. Astoria looked between the twins nervously.

"Come Astoria", Daphne ordered, "let's leave the infants to play."

Astoria followed her sisters example, turning her back on the three boys and flipped her long dark hair behind her. The three girls held their heads high and raised their noses in the air, gliding out the room.

All Draco could do was stare after them, not knowing what to think. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle for help, but unfortunately his two companions weren't exactly the type to inspire.

Letting out a long suffering sigh Draco walked out the door with the other two following close to his heels.

"Did you see his face?", Daphne spluttered.

"I wish I had a camera!", Dorian added as she leaned on Daphne trying to control her laughter.

"Served him right!", Astoria joined in with glee. Daphne patted her head in approval, leaving her beaming.

Dorian grabbed both sisters by their hands and pull them up a set of stairs and into her bedroom. The three girls collapsed onto a sofa, their laughter ceased. They sat in comfortable silence, waiting for one of them to break it.

Daphne was the first to speak.

"Isn't there a ball this saturday?" She asked.

Dorian blinked. "Oh no...I forgot about that." She sighed.

Daphne jumped up, pulling Astoria with her; they both started twirling around the room excitedly. "How can you forget! It's yours and Draco's eighth birthday!"

"I was trying not to think about it."

"How are not excited? There's going to be dancing, presents and _boys!_"

"And a very long trip at the dressmakers" Dorian said flatly.

"Oh Dor, but that's the best part! We get to dress like princesses" Daphne giggled. "And the boys are going to look dashing in their formal robes."

"I hope Draco isn't included in that sentence" Dorian said.

Astoria giggled.

"Of course he is! You wouldn't notice how handsome because he's your twin." Daphne said.

"That's not true! Of course I've noticed he's good looking", Dorian said indignantly, "he _is _my twin."

Daphne twirled behind the sofa Dorian was sitting on and hit the back of her head, Astoria following her example.

"Honestly, Malfoys." Daphne huffed, Astoria agreeing whole heartedly with her.

"Oh hush you two." Dorian said and flipped her hair, "you're just jealous," there was a tone of playfulness in her voice. The friends laughed together.

"You better be there." Dorian said.

"I wouldn't dare miss it." Daphne shot back grinning.

"I cannot believe that girl!" Draco huffed as he burst out into the garden, "she always has to have the last word." Crabbe and Goyle grunted in what seemed to be in agreement.

"How dare she! Stealing _my _sister from me." He walked towards the shed and flung it open. "My Dorian". He muttered to himself.

Crabbe and Goyle appeared to not have heard. They both stood outside the shed waiting for Draco.

Draco grabbed the best broomstick for himself and another two for Crabbe and Goyle, he walked out and threw the brooms at them expecting them to catch. Goyle barely caught his.

"She's so insufferable, acting as if she's Dorian's best friend." Draco mounted his broom, not waiting for his friends. "Well, you can't have her" he said, his eyes narrowing.

Draco shot forward, leaving the other two behind. The wind blew his hair hair back, calming him as he recalled his memories of when he was younger.

_He was four years old. Lucius and Narcissa were talking to a women in a white uniform._

_"We're here to see Dorian Malfoy" Lucius said._

_"Of course, will that be all of you?" The woman asked, glancing down at Draco._

_"Yes" Lucius replied._

_Narcissa frowned. _

_"Is that wise Lucius? He's still so young.."_

_Lucius sighed._

_"Narcissa, he's four. We've been waiting for long enough now. The twins will have to meet each other sooner or later." _

_Draco looked up at Narcissa. "I want to go. I want to see Dorian!" He cried indignantly. Draco wanted to see what the fuss was all about. The girl who his parents were always talking about. His twin sister. _

_Narcissa exchanged a look with Narcissa and received a brisk nod. She sighed in defeat. She held out a hand towards him to indicate that he could come, seeing this Draco's face brightened and he quickly latched onto it quickly afraid that his parents would change their minds if he was too slow._

_The three of them walked towards a door with a silver plaque on the front that was labled 'Dorian Malfoy.' Seeing this Draco grew excited and resisted the urge to just burst into the room his manners be damned. But he was a Malfoy, thus taught better manners than that and instead waited impatiently, though he was trying hard not to show it, for Lucius to open the door. When he finally did a soft voice called out._

_"Hello father, mother," the voice hesitated. "Draco? Is that you? Have you finally come to visit?" The voice sounded hopeful with barely suppressed excitement. _

_Draco looked up to where the voice came from and looked directly into a pair of storm grey eyes identical to his, startled by the familiarity of them he could only stare. _

_"Draco?" The voice called out again, this time louder._

_"Huh?" He said dumbly. Lucius gave him a sharp look, making him blush in embarrassment. "Yes. That's me.". Draco cleared his throat. "Your twin...brother?" It came out as more of a question. _

_Dorian quietly chuckled. "Yes. My brother." She paused. "Draco, come closer so that I can see you properly," She reach out towards him, beckoning him forward. _

_When he didn't straight away Narcissa gave him a light nudge to urge him to go forward. Lucius tapped his cane on the floor impatiently, raising an eyebrow._

_"Erm...how are you?" As the words came out of his mouth he mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't ok! Otherwise she wouldn't be in . Just as he was about to take it back and apologise Dorian spoke._

_"I'm happy Draco" she replied with a bright smile, her grey eyes twinkling with humour as if she knew exactly what he was just thinking. "What about you?"_

_Relived that Dorian wasn't upset by his question and wasn't about to shout at him, he smiled back. "I'm happy too! I've always wanted a sibling."_

_"I'm glad. I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to see me- a sister you didn't know even existed until a few weeks ago!" She exclaimed._

_"I was surprised," Draco began hesitantly, "and upset. But then excited! Because I would have someone I can play with anytime I want."_

_Dorian laughed. "You sound even more excited than I was." _

_Draco blushed as he realised that he had started ranting, something that his father disapproved of. He sneak at look at his father, expecting a look of disappointment to be on his face only to be shocked when he was actually smiling. He looked to his mother to find that she had the same expression on her face and that she was holding Lucius's hand, leaning slightly against him. _

_A large grin threatened to cross his features and he quickly turned away from his parents before they could see. _

_"You have a pretty smile Draco. Its...radiant. It makes you look like an angel." Dorian said softly while Draco's face turned a bright shade of red. His face turned even redder when he heard his parents muffled laughter._

_Draco didn't know how to reply. "Er..."_

_Dorian frowned. "Your face is very red Draco. Are you okay?"_

_"He's just embarrassed darling" Narcissa replied for Draco. He groaned._

_"Mother!" Draco whined. "I wasn't! Its...hot! Yes! Its hot in here." Draco tried to cover his embarrassment but knew that nobody had believed his excuse for a moment. _

_"Oh. Well, you don't need to be" Dorian said, "Its cute." She started laughing but was cut off short by a cough. Lucius and Narcissa quickly rushed to her side with worried looks on their faces. Draco stood there in confusion. Why did they look so worried? It was just a little cough._

_"Dorian darling, how do feel?" Narcissa asked._

_"Would you like me to get a healer?" Lucius asked at the same time. _

_"No, no, I'm fine!" Dorian replied, waving them off. "Just give me-"_

_Her coughing got worse. Lucius rushed out of the room to fetch a healer when he saw that Dorian had started to cough up blood. _

_Draco looked around in panic at a loss at what he was supposed to do and at his mother, who seemed to always look perfect had a tears trailing down her cheeks. _

_"Mother! Dorian! What's happening?" He exclaimed._

_Narcissa shook her head and said nothing as she held Dorians hand. Dorian was hunched over, struggling for breath as she violently coughed. She had blood dripping over her clothes and had her other hand clutching her chest, she looked to be in great pain. Draco was rooted to the spot and could only look on in horror. He was sure that she was going to start screaming at any moment and wanted to help her. He felt a slight throbbing where his heart was._

_"Narcissa! Take Draco home" Lucius ordered as he burst into the room with three other healers. Narcissa reluctantly let go of Dorians hand and went to grab Dracos and proceeded to drag him out of the room to spare him the horrific scene before them. _

_"Wait-" Dorian managed to choke out just as the mother and son were about to leave the room. Narcissa tried to urge him forward but Draco tried to force himself out from his mothers firm hold. _

_"Will-" Dorian coughed up more blood. "Will you come again?"_

_The word came out from his mouth before he realised what he had said._

_"Always" Draco said with determination. And he meant it._

Draco opened his eyes. It was the first memory of the twins time together. The first time that he felt so protective towards anyone; he was confused at first because she was someone he had only just met, but as soon as he had set his eyes on her he felt a...connection. Draco had never so close or intimate to someone before, not even his mother.

He smiled. It was a memory from so long ago, one that he treasured and would never forget. Draco looked at his surroundings for the first time when he realised that the sky had turned grey, a sure sign that it was going to rain and decided that it was about time he went back to the manor. He slowed down his broom and made a u-turn, then sped up again towards the direction of the manor. When Draco spotted Crabbe and Goyle he slowed down again to talk to them.

"I'm bored now, let's go back" Draco's tone was brisk, giving neither boys a say in the matter.

Draco sped off without waiting for their reply, obviously expecting them to follow him, which they always did. Crabbe and Goyle grunted together and un steadily followed Draco on their brooms.

All the Malfoys were seated around the dinner table in a comfortable silence. Lucius was at the head of the table, Narcissa sat on one side of the table and the twins on the other. Narcissa was the first to break the silence.

"Dorian, Draco, remember to wake up bright and early tomorrow, we must get your dress robes for saturday."

Dorian made an un lady like sound. "Mother, do we have to?"

Draco was inclined to agree with his sister, still remembering the last time they went robe shopping. He kept quiet though, knowing that their mother would never relent, learning a long time ago that it was just easier to go with the flow. Lucius had put down his cutlery and daintily wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at the twins with sympathy.

"It is better to just listen to your mother, otherwise we'll never hear the end of it" Lucius said.

"You mean you father?" Dorian said with raised eyebrow at 'we'.

Lucius quietly chuckled as if to agree but promptly covered it with a cough when he saw the look his wife had given him.

"No buts" Narcissa said with a stern expression. Lucius's lips twitched when he saw it, being reminded of his old transfiguration professor.

"Well, seeing as it is going a _very _long day," Dorian said stretching out 'very' to make her point, "I shall have an early night." She looked at Lucius pointedly.

He sighed. "You may be excused." Seeing the wistful look on the Draco's face as he stared after his sisters retreating figure he added, "you too Draco." Dorian murmured a goodnight to them all as she left the room.

Draco nodded. "Goodnight father, mother."

Dorian couldn't sleep. It had been exactly two weeks since the twins had been given separate rooms but she still couldn't get used to sleeping alone. When she had shared a room with Draco they had shared a bed and would snuggle close together, speaking to each other into the night. It had made her feel safe. Dorian still reach out at night, expecting another warm body to be next to her but instead grabbed at air. She still felt lonely despite the fact that his room was right next door- the rooms were even a jointed.

Dorian tossed and turned, eventually throwing her deep green silk blanket off herself and sighed.

"Its too quiet" she said out loud in frustration.

Dorian forced her eyes to close.

_One unicorn, two unicorns, three unicorns, four unicorns, five unicorns, six unicorns..._

"Argh! I can't sleep!" She cried out in frustration. Dorian sat upright in her bed and leapt off her bed, grabbing her stuffed toy dragon which she had name Drake, after her brother, the first birthday present he had given her. She smiled as she remembered.

_It was the first birthday that Dorian was spending with the rest of the family. Her first real birthday. It was the first time that felt truly happy. _

_"Dorian!" Draco shouted, "happy birthday." He had a big goofy grin on his face, practically bouncing on his heels. Dorian had the same expression on her face._

_"Happy birthday to you too Drake!"_

_Draco shifted from one leg to another, his arms behind his back._

_"Erm..." Draco began nervously, "...for you..." _

_Dorian tilted her head to side, confused by her brother._

_"Pardon? I didn't catch that..."_

_"..-sent...you."_

_"I still don't understand."_

_"Your...bought..."_

_Dorian still looked at Draco blankly as he started to get shiftier and looked like he wanted to run away._

_"Dray, I don't understand..."_

_Suddenly Draco burst out loudly, thrusting an emerald green box decorated with silver snakes and a ribbon in front of her, blushing furiously. _

_"I got you a present!"_

_To say that Dorian was surprised would be an understatement, which showed clearly on her face; the twins had known each other for six months yet they felt as if they have known each other their whole lives. To them it didn't matter how long they had known each other, only that they both felt a connection which others wouldn't understand. They had told their parents once to which they had responded with an affectionate smile and a pat on the head, but they clearly didn't understand the twins bond. _

_Dorian could only stare. This was after all, the last thing she had expected Draco to do; said person now looked shiftier than ever when she still said nothing and looked as if he was going to bolt at any moment; despite this he still held his ground. The very thought brought a bright smile to Dorians face and startled Draco; he was even more surprised when she suddenly hugged him and kissed his cheek._

_"Thank you Draco!", she clutched him close to her, crushing her present. _

_Draco leaned into her embrace, a warm fuzzy feeling growing in his chest. Dorians reaction had been better than he had been hoping for. He had expected a hug, yes- but he was not expecting a kiss. Not that he was complaining of course._

_Draco then noticed something, something that was between him and Dorian. His eyes suddenly widened. The present! It was being crushed, admittedly it wouldn't ruin what was inside but it was ruining the wrapping which he had diligently wrapped. By himself. He didn't ask his mother or an house elf for help even once, which was something he felt very proud of. _

_Reluctantly, Draco wriggled out of his sisters embrace but immediately regretted it when he saw the disappointed look fall on Dorians face. He tried to quickly remedy the solution and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which she had responded with a blush much like his. _

_"The present was getting crushed" Draco said quickly so that she didn't get the impression that he hadn't liked being hugged. _

_Realisation dawned on Dorians face and she smiled once again. She gently removed the present from Dracos hands and carefully unwrapped it, being especially careful as to not tear the wrapper which Dorian fully intended on keeping. _

_"A dragon! You got me a toy dragon. Its so cute! Thank you Draco!", she held the dragon close to herself when a sly look crossed her face. "I think I'll call him...Drake!"_

_Draco stared. And stared. And stared. _

_"You named your dragon after me?"_

_"Yes" she replied._

_"After me."_

_"Yes."_

_Draco did not look amused. Seeing his expression Dorian misunderstood the situation._

_"Don't worry Dray, I'll still love you the most!"_

_Draco was once again surprised. This was the first time Dorian had told him she loved him. Draco had only ever heard her say it to their mother and father. _

_"You love me?" He decided to test the water, wanting to know that she was saying it because she really meant it and not just on a whim._

_"Of course I love you!" _

_Draco smiled, more than satisfied with the answer he received. He hugged her, surprising her this time._

_"I love you too Dor."_

Dorian stood in front of the door that connected her room to Draco's. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and crept inside, holding Drake close to her as a means of comfort. Dorian slowly crept towards the large four poster bed. Draco was sleeping peacefully, a small lump curled among the blankets, he was steadily breathing in and out. Dorian lifted up and blanket, careful not to wake him up.

She layed down beside him and pulled the blanket back into place and sighed content. Her eyes drifted close and she held Drake close wishing him a good night.

"Dorian?" Draco sleepily whispered.

Startled by his voice she almost leapt out of the bed.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't sleep. I'll go." Dorian made to get up when Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her risk. Dorian, who was not expecting this tumbled back into the bed, sprawled on Draco.

"Stay." Draco said in a commanding tone. He wrapped his arms around her and gave no indication that he was going to let go any time soon. Dorian made no attempt to resist.

"I miss this" Draco said.

"Suddenly attacking me?" Dorian replied.

Dorian snorted softly.

"Its not called an attack if the other person enjoys it"

"I-" Dorian spluttered.

"Please don't leave me." Dorian turned to him, taken back by how vulnerable he sounded. He held her tightly, almost desperately.

"I won't. I promise." At this his hold immediately loosened, but only slightly. Dorian ruffled his hair affectionately and leaned into his embrace. Dorian didn't react. _Must be asleep _Dorian thought.

Dorian's eyes drifted to Draco's face; she carefully studied his features. His lashes that were as long, if not longer than a girls, his silky soft hair which still shined brightly even in the darkness, his high, though not yet prominent cheekbones and his pale skin which was not as pale as hers that was so smooth. Dorian gently stroked his cheek. Her eyes drifted down further. His full lips, which she knew were incredibly soft and smooth. Dorian's hand hesitantly moved to cup his cheek and she moved her face to his, their lips inches apart when she stopped. _What am I doing? This is Draco! He's my brother. Wouldn't it be wrong to kiss him? People who really love each other kiss don't they? I love Draco. So, its fine isn't it? Yes, yes it is. _

Dorian hesitated and she slowly started move away when Draco's lips crashed onto her own and she was rolled onto her back. Her eyes were wide open, staring into Draco's which were filled with an emotion she couldn't recognise. He layed on top of her, both hands cradling her face; Draco looked intensely at her, waiting to see how she would react.

Dorian stared back, confused by his actions at first before coming to a decision. She shakily lifted up her arms and wrapped them around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. She lifted up her head and tightly shut her eyes, pressing her lips harder on his.

Draco smiled but still kept their lips connected. He removed his lips, causing Dorian to slightly protest, which mad him laugh, and to her neck, breathing in her scent. Dorian realised what he was doing, recognising it as what their father was doing to their mother on that fateful day; Dorian rolled over, effectively pinning him beneath her. Surprising Draco once again, she playfully nipped Draco's ear.

"What-" Draco began to say when Dorian broke off what he was going to say with a kiss.

"Goodnight Draco" She whispered and rested her head back onto the pillow but still hugging him. Dorian muttered. "Love you Drake."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her- and yes, he did realise she couldn't see it in the dark. "Was that directed at me?"

"No Draco, I was talking to the dragon" Dorian replied sarcastically. Draco blushed.

"Hey!" Draco said in annoyance and quickly tried to think of a snarky reply. None came to mind.

"I love you Draco."

He turned stared into her eyes.

"I...love you too" Draco said softly.

The twins smiled at the same time, both of them closed their eyes, still curled in each others arms and fell to sleeps gentle embrace.


End file.
